User talk:C. Phantom
Re:Signature Hahaha, you're not sure how you did it? Oh, well, it paid off; it looks nice! Talk Page!! Oh my God, I'm jealous! Your talk page looks so so so awesome! How did you get it like that? And how did you get the floaty thing on the side that won't go away no matter if I scroll down to the bottom of the page? Hahaha, thanks! Imma do something like yours soon cuz it looks so freakin' awesome! Ok, hahaha! Imma go make one and I'll send you the link! Can I name it Template:Talk Header 2? I'm going to so if you don't like it, just rename it later, lol. Here ya go: Template:Talk Header 2! Thanks! You can edit it or whatever :D Hahaha, sounds too complicated to learn whatcha did so Imma stick with thanks, man! Header Sorry, I'm like making three topics at once, lol. Have fun replying to them all~ Anyway Serene-chan said that she knows how to make the pictures circular (two image editing programs have that capability, GIMP and Photoshop). We can just ask her? Wanna get started on planning out the header?? I love it! Nice, it actually shows the number of edits now. Hey, what images are you planning for using and what important pages? Awesome, six important pages!! I'll ask Serene-chan to make the picture circular for volume 1. I'll give you the deets on what happens. Haha, deets, random word of the day. Ok, I decided. Let's make the pics square. Much, much easier. That's cool? Re:Header I uploaded it. =) File:Logo without wiki.png SereneChaos 21:35, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hi -- I'm sorry, I should have messaged you about it and I completely forgot to come back and do so! I'm glad you didn't mind me doing that. The unclosed tags were causing one of the users on this wiki's browser to render everything under them smaller each time you signed a message. On pages with a lot of signatures they couldn't read the bottom of the page because the text would be so tiny :). They had contacted us trying to figure out what was wrong; as it was a tiny fix and (as best I could tell) a signature you were no longer using it seemed simplest to just fix it. I have to say I like your custom signatures; they stand out and look neat on the page without being huge or involving huge graphics or anything like that :). -- Wendy (talk) 03:23, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to be eavesdropping on this convo but hahahahaha, C. Phantom! Tsumi has been telling me about this mysterious glitch that makes the font all tiny. So this was the reason xD Haha, I told Tsumi you'll apologize to her for the fun of it :D Edit: Oh, and I seriously hope you don't mind or anything. I'm just having some fun. Oh no you don't have to apologize, C. Phantom! It really is nothing :D Lau's just being mean, don't mind him ^_^ --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 07:16, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Hehe ok coolio :D --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 07:28, October 20, 2011 (UTC) R&R Project Yo watchdog~ Put your hands together for our newest member of the R&R Project: TSUMI!!! Please come over here and welcome her! I promised her we all will! Chapter 32 Chapter 32 of the manga needs to be renamed. It's called Beautiful People and not That Butler, Beautiful People. I would rename it myself but I don't have the power :( So if ya can help out, that'll be nice! Re:Poll Sure thing! I promise I won't disappoint! :D Um, I made the result page for the poll and everything but I can't edit the poll since it's locked. I thank you for the tips..... I'll be sure to contact you for information. AshLanders 18:02, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Edit Ciel Phantomhive's box on the page needs editing. Just to let you know. Though I cannot for the life of me figure out how to edit those. AshLanders 17:52, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Chat C. Phantom, there's something really wrong with the chat!! Me, Tsumi, and Buddy realized this glitch where they keep kicking us outta the chat cuz we 'supposedly' connected from a diff browser. Yup T.T *nods head* And it likes to keep favourites coz after a while, I can access the chat but Lau and Buddy still can't xD --[[User:Tsuminohime|'この世界では人の二種類が存在する。']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'盗む人や']] 04:37, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Aw man I'm not liked by the chat T^T [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 05:03, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Ah I saw your reply whilst I was stalking Lau's talk page :D It's ok... we were going to rejoice from our misery by ruthlessly slaying the chat we're really happy it's fixed ^_^ [[User:Tsuminohime|'この世界では人の二種類が存在する。']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'盗む人や']] 08:32, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok I get it :) Still as Tsumi said, we'll just murder the chat every time it doesn't work on it so it's all coolio :D Nomination Hey great news, watchdoggy! We got our newest member of the R&R Project: Thehawkseye98!!! Please welcome her on the talk page of our project. Error: Missing wrapper? There seems to be an error with the image map in the header. I'd fix it, but I have no idea what any of that text means. ^-^; SereneChaos 21:03, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Circular Images Woot woot! Serene made a circular image and it looks awesome! I asked her to make the others, too. Poor Serene. Haha, we don't have to do squares then! Hi Hey, C. Phantom. I'm Rin and I'm new here. Lau told me to say hi and get to know the editors here. Also, may I join the Manga Project? Rin Chau 22:57, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, I know the basics of editing. And yeah, if I have a problem, I'll ask you or the editors that I have met (and learned a lot about) recently. Rin Chau 00:41, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Kuroshitsuji Oh, and I forgot to mention about an issue. I have noticed that the page for Kuroshitsuji II states that it is a sequel to Kuroshitsuji. However, that can be misleading because Kuroshitsuji is the title for the manga and for season one of the anime. I think you should make the difference between the two discernible by making a separate page for season one, and naming it as Kuroshitsuji (anime). Kuroshitsuji II should be renamed to Kuroshitsuji II (anime) as well. Rin Chau 23:00, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll make a forum soon. Rin Chau 00:42, November 24, 2011 (UTC) All the Circular Images Ok, Serene-chan made them all: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6. We can finally finish the header when you get on of course... And Tsumi is mad at us for making Sebby's face so blurry lol xD Although if she sees this, she'll be like no, I'm not and bash me on the head haha I like the mainpage now too! Pfft to squares! lol, pfft, the one who uploaded the Sebby image was youuuu, haha xD So watch out for Tsumi-chan! -_-" You know what's coming don't you Lau... @C. Phantom I'm not mad, in fact I never realised the little pic of Sebby was blurry in the first place O.O haha I was just looking at Serene's one and I was like 'woah so clear' xD 09:09, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Help Um, you see, I have this problem. I "flirted" with Tsumi by telling her she smells like soap on her poll and now her hubby aka Sebby is out to get me... And so is Ran-Mao... And so is Lau for making Ran-Mao angry as you can see here. So wanna help me fight against them? Two is better than one! Hahahaha xD What? You're ditching me? :O I'll have to recruit more members to defend myself then! And how is that nice? lololol! You're just one of those spectators that's buying popcorn from Serene! Haha xD Luca or Luka? Hey Phantom-san, is it Luca or Luka cuz we're all confused by the inconsistency. Our New Members Hey watchdoggy. Sorry! I forgot to inform you that we got our new members: Viscountess Rin (just yesterday) and Baroness Kit-Kat (today)!! Please give them a warm welcome at the talk page of the R&R Project. (It was my lady-magnet charm that attracted them to this project.) Our member chart is completely filled up, yeah!!! Oh and you might read something on the talk page about forgetting you and stuff hahahaha xD Don't take it seriously though, we're messing around :D Kuroshitsuji II My issue is stated on this page. Hey! Hey Phantom! Just wondering... How old are you? I'm 15 btw :D Ooh then what do you want me to do? :D Still waiting for that age ya know xDxDxD tell me or I'll find ways to force it outta you haha. Buddy isan expert on these things. Guy Issues Ok let's talk man to man! :D I'll need some advice! Hahaha. And any of you girls should not read this convo (ahem stalker Tsumi-chan lololol jk). Anyway, let's say there's a girl that likes you but you don't have the same feelings for her. What would you do to reject her but not get beaten into a pulp? :D Aw, you actually agreed to help? Thanks man! Your aweshum! About this girl... She's... Argh I can't say it here though! Too public. Hey make a gmail if you don't already have one and I'll tell you there :D Hmmm... Heya C. Phantom! I just want to tell you that on the Wikia Term of Use website it says this: Membership While you may use this Service without registering for membership, membership in the Service is void where prohibited by law, and is intended solely for users who are thirteen (13) years of age or older. Any registration by anyone under 13 is unauthorized, unlicensed and in violation of these Terms of Use. By registering the Service or the Site, you represent and warrant that you are 13 or older and that you agree to and to abide by all of the terms and conditions of this Agreement. If you choose to register for membership, in consideration of your use of the Site, you agree to maintain the security of your password and identification and to be fully responsible for all use of your account and for any actions that take place using your account. The Company may terminate your account, delete your profile and any content or information that you have posted on the Service and/or prohibit you from using or accessing the Service for any reason, or no reason, at any time in its sole discretion, with or without notice. That technically means that we have to block her because she stated that she was under 13 (namely 11) :S This wikia I'm on also blocks underage users immediately :S So... I dunno, should we do that? (but it seems mean to Aisyah...) 02:41, December 19, 2011 (UTC) XD LOL OMIGOD!!! I'm so sorry C. Phantom >.< I copy and pasted the message coz it was long so i forgot to change the name Dx so sorry!!! 04:20, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Hahahaha, why are you apologizing to me though? xDxDxD I'm not offended. I'm too busy laughing haha. ... O.O OH. MY. GAWD. I just called C. Phantom Lau!!!! >.< What the hell is wrong with me!? Awww I'm so sorry >.< Whaa- *cries* Sorry >.< 04:30, December 19, 2011 (UTC) User of the Month Hey admin! (won't risk writing your name cuz Imma copy and paste and don't wanna mess up like Tsumi. Haha, that was hilarious~) Please refer to here! :D Doggy Hey so doggy there's this user named Niji (who has a hold-the-doggy relationship with you haha). She told me she never talked to you before! Though she knows you (we laugh about your age; she said you were 11 xD). So anyway, wanna do me a favor and go to her talk page and say hi! Drop by and introduce yourself just like that. (Psst and don't mention me when your doing so. Just act as if you decided to for fun!) Please do so for your good friend, Lau! :D Awww that's so sweet of you Lau xD 00:34, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Aweshum you're finally on! Oh and lol hold the doggy. Funny you would mention. Guess ya should see this. Haha you're so tiny it's cute huh. Yeah so Niji is holding you. And by the way, while you're introducing yourself, you should offer your age! Hey btw I'm in USA too! What state do you live in? @Tsumi, aw thanks. Don't tell Niji haha! Holy crap no way!! CALIFORNIA?? Me too!! Omg! Me and Skye both live in California! You too huh. Californians ftw! I gotta spread this haha. And I saw what you wrote on Niji's face. Hahahaha thanks but that question came out of nowhere: So want to know my age? lmao she'll think your weird which makes it more hilarious. Aweshum mastermind: Lau! Ooh it's your turn so shine! Guess her age correctly! Hey you know you guys should offer each other gmail! Go go. Edit: Oh and I'll be your wingman ok? :D Re : Hey... Hi there, Hmm yeah I know what happened, I always knew that Lau was behind all this.. he want some romance to happen on the wiki... Lol. Haha if you don't mind answering why not start by telling your age... I'm the older on the wiki, you could try guessing or if you already know nevermind... You are actually the only I never talked to here and I'm already holding you! Niji Sakura 08:45, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Haha ikr, your already skipping stages, holding him xD There's the stranger stage, acquaintance stage, friend stage, yadda yadda. Aw Niji, whaaat? R-Romance? Why would I ever do that? I just helped you get to know each other. That's it. That was my only plan (haha...) xD Hahahahah xD (butting in~) [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 04:59, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi, to help you I'll just say that I'm in me early twenties.. as for you.. hum... Since everyone here is pretty young, you may be young too... But your an admin and you're not here often... So I'll say late teens for you, maybe 18... or 16... I knew for the romance, Oh Lau now he's setting up a blind date event! Niji Sakura 05:04, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Need Project Help? Hi. I'm new. I was wondering if you had anything I could do to help with the project relating to the manga. I'd love to get involved and help out if you could use the help. "You love when you laugh, laugh when you live, live when you love." 06:38, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Episode redirects Just wondering, why did you delete the episode redirects? SereneChaos 19:56, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Nah, I'll leave it as it is. There's just a lot of older pages that linked to the episode number instead of the names. SereneChaos 22:00, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Some of the older music pages, but I already changed those. I'm not sure where else, but I know I've seen more. SereneChaos 03:02, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Valentine Hey Phantom! I know you probably don't know this yet but me and Anjell are setting up something special for Valentine's here. I hope you join! (seriously cuz first, it'd be funny and second, we need more guys here! xD) Hmm... Hey Doggy! Just wanna tell you something: you remember Aisyah? Well yeh, you know how she's 11? On the Fairy Tail Wiki, she said she was 15 so technically she lied about her age to everyone. So what do you think we should do about this? (oh and if they want proof of her real age, she has it on her profile... 03:09, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the help on the Template:Citation needed thingy. I never would have gotten it on my own! :D Hi! Hi! My name's Demogina Fate, but call me Dena. I'm new.....and I....just wanted to say hi! Nice to meet you, and talk to you sometime! Demogina Fate 02:52, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Musical Actors Hey there! Yeah so I have a question. I know how we do have a few pages on musical actors but is it really necessary?? Especially if you can just link them to Wikipedia itself? I mean for the character template, we have a section for musical actors and it already links the said actors to Wikipedia. Why must we do pages for musical actors then? Isn't that just a lotta time and effort for no apparent reason? Imo, it's not even easier navigation if we add them to this wiki. Besides we are not even doing pages for voice actors and they, in terms of the Kuroshitsuji storyline, are more important than musical actors. Yet still we don't create individual pages for voice actors cuz of a simple reason: we don't hafta. So wouldn't it be logical that we don't need musical actors' pages here also? If there's a perfect fool-proof argument, haha, I won't press the issue. Hi! Hello! I saw your greeting at my talk page, so I just wanted to say hi. So...nice to meet you! =} Fedosia 05:04, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Chat Moderator hey there Doggy! So... I wanna apply to be a chat moderator! :D LMAO! XDDD so that was what you were up to, Onii-chan XD 06:18, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Lmao! Hahahaha. So are you gonna apply too Tsumi? XDDD Nah, I'm fine without it :) I don't mind, you can be one. 06:31, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Fair use template Did you mean for the fair use template to put images that use it into the categories Images/non free and Fair use? I would fix the template, but I'm not sure if it's intentional of not. SereneChaos 23:46, January 19, 2012 (UTC) New Wiki Logos Hey C. Phantom. Well, I've finally finished the Monobook logo. Here it is. By the way, I re-uploaded the Oasis logo on the Logo Creation Wiki to fix the lettering, because I realized it still had problems. It should be completely clean now. I also changed the glow a bit too to match the glow with the Monobook logo. Here it is. Again, make sure you press "Ctrl+F5" to get the latest version of the logo. Enjoy your new logos and I'll see you around. =) -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 05:40, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello. Hello. I'm Aleca - call me Alec, and I'm pretty new on here. I'll try not to make any mistakes or brake the rules, but if I do....I'm VERY sorry. :( Well, I'm writing this message because I saw your greeting on my talk page - Thanks, that makes me feel welcome! *smiles from ear to ear* Anyway, I hope I get to meet you more, and have a great day! Aleca 23:47, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Emoticons Oi, oi, don't lie now. Is it true that you can make emoticon templates?? Oh my god make them make them make them! xD Aweshum! Ok thanks :D Reporting a user(s) Doggy, there's this user that's seriously annoying me. At first, he went by the name of User:-Sutcliff---Grell-. He persistently spammed chat (trust me, ask any witnesses there I.e. Buddy, Skye, etc.) and so I kick ban him from chat. Like two minutes later, he created another account - something with Sutcliff Grell again which I forgot. So then I kick ban that spammer again. The next day he created yet another account - something with Michalis Sebastian. This time he didn't say much on chat besides typing out "hits Lau" then he left. Now today he created another account User:NoXmasterlauX. It's so obvious that he wants to start something with me! I swear him misusing multiple accounts is not allowed. So can you do something about it? Ok this Grell guy is starting to be freaky. He is also User:KononFinian. He seriously logged in chat while using the account NoXmasterlauX and KononFinian at the same time! Ok more "different" users threatened to kill me for banning Grell. User:Aleca, User:Demogina Fate, User:Ciel Phontomhive, User:Snake-snake, User:Lizy Midford. Thanks doggy :D Oi... that's so strange. Yeah I'm positive Demo signed in and started threatening me. But yeah, Snake-snake also mysteriously signed in to do the same. Yeah they really didn't act like themselves. I mean I'm in no position to talk about Max (Snake-snake) cuz I barely know him but Serene does and she's very doubtful it's him cuz he doesn't act like that. I dunno why there's no records... the Grell family is very creepy... It didn't work, doggy! Grell is back with a new account: User:TheGrellGye. And Ciel made a new account: User:Earl Ciel Phontomhive and User:Scorpionio to avoid the chat ban -_- Also this guy -_- User:555typedscorpion Look at what he/she said on his/her profile. It's freakin' creepy! I'm feeling harassed -_- Yeh I agree that guy is seriously creepy. Also, User:ShySunflower admitted to being Grell and User:Etsuko Eri also has the same IP as Grell. 03:24, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Yep just talked to ShySunflower. Wait what the hell?? Even Eri?? I seriously can't trust new users anymore oh my god... Heya! Btw just wondering, did you block the user's IP address so he can't access this wiki from any of his accounts? Also why dont you ever come on chat? XD 01:08, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Awww ok then I understand :D 01:16, February 18, 2012 (UTC) User report Blocking all of them for very long seems kinda like a heavy handed punishment since I'm not sure all of them are one person and I'm not completly sure what happened. :/ Bah, this whole thing confuses me! >.< I'm not sure what we should do, so you can do what you feel is right. I'll try to email Wikia and ask for an IP check on those users. Hopefully that at least clears some things up. SereneChaos 00:08, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so apparently almost 60 (?! 0.0) different accounts share the same IP address as NoXmasterlauX. I recognize some of the names, but most I've never seen before. I'll give you the list as soon as I get access to a computer since I don't have copy and paste right now and there's no way I could retype the list without making some mistakes. SereneChaos 01:56, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Holy crap... wtf... This leaves me speechless -_- 60 accounts?! Holy cow......O_O 09:37, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh what the hell, I forgot to log in O_O [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy says']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'click here' for self destruction]] 09:41, February 22, 2012 (UTC) warning Hello there! I am so sorry that i broke the rules, i didn't mean to. Please excuse me for my clumsiness and not understanding act. ;_; Thank you ShySunflower 01:25, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Hello, Thanks for forgiving me. Also, can you tell SereneChaos and everyone else that I and 555typescorpion aren't Grells, even though we have the same IPs? Cuz everyone thinks that we are him and want to ban us for nothing. :-( Thanks again! ShySunflower 01:54, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Question just a quick question. Is there a reason why my edits arn't saving? Did i do something wrong or sumthing? just wanted to know. Thank you! NerdinyourclosetNerdinyourcloset >:{D i did, but it didnt save. Nerdinyourcloset 02:37, February 23, 2012 (UTC)